Mason Camilia Stevens
Mishenka "Mason" Camilia Stevens is the only daughter and first child of Sebastian "Seb" Stevens and Anzhelika "Anya" Abramovich. She was born on 6 June 2077 in Sochi, Krasnodar Krai, Russia. Etymology The name Mishenka is a Russian boy's name meaing "God-Like", a name that her mother felt was apt. Her nickname, Mason, was chosen at random whislt she was still a child, most likely stemming from the name "Steve" a nickname that is often used by her father. Her middle name is in honor if her deceased paternal-grandmother. About Mason Ever since Mason was a little girl, she has been know to speak her mind. She is extremely appointed and will make a comment even if it will get her into trouble. She is witty and quick with comebacks. She can be very easy to anger at times and is prone to lash out when she feels threatened. She can be seen as selfish, but she is fiercely protective and loyal towards those that she loves. Mason has a knack for getting into trouble, she's always on some dangerous quest or pulling pranks. Even if she is a massive bookworm, she isn't really all that concerned with school or grades. Mason's Parents Mason's parents met while Anya was in her 7th Year at Koldovstoretz (Russian Wizarding School) and while Seb was in College. The pair soon fell in love and got married. After three years of marriage, the pair soon discovered that they were a little less in love than they were. They were constantly at each others throats and decided that it was past time that they had a baby, as if the child would mend their broken relationship. Mason was born less than a year after the decision. They moved from Russia to England after Seb's parents died and moved into the manor that he had inherited. Mason's parents were always off working and never really spent much time with their daughter, prompting her to grow up alone and feeling unloved. But when Mason finally left for Hogwarts, her parents realised how wrong they had been to neglect their child for so long and started working on mending their relationship with her. Hogwarts Years: First Year (September 2088- June 2089; Term 42) She was sorted into Slyhterin almost instantly. The term stared off with a rather rough Opening Feast, '''as she had participated in the food-fight, sassed her '''Head of House and the Bloody Baron. Earning her two weeks detention and the loss of 25 House Points. When she finally got out of detention, she already started brewing new trouble. She found the girl Kitty Darkness in the Library, '''where she learned of the mysterious Tapestry and the history behind it. She started formulating a plan as to how they were going to learn more about it. She decided that it would be best to sneak into the '''Restricted Area, '''but for that they needed an '''Ageing Potion, '''so she thought that they could steal the ingredients, but eventually decided against stealing and rather went to ask '''Professor Art Newton. She also joined the Duelling Club and is now in search for someone to help her with her Legilimens training. Some Facts # Mason owns a tortoise named Voldetort. # Just like her RPer, Mason has a love for mischief and reading. # Her Patronus will represent an event that will occur in her later life, a very sad event. # Mason is terrified of Pygmy Puffs. # Mason is fluent in Russian, Ukrainian, English and Sarcasm Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin Category:Koldovstoretz Alumni Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2095